For the Love of a Gryffindor
by iloveseverussnape
Summary: Severus Snape has fallen in love. He will do anything to protect her during the war. Afterwards, he believes she's safe, yet somebody else has other ideas and she dies... or does she? This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! Constructive criticism welcome
1. Chapter 1: Mourning

Chapter 1: Mourning

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gazed down mournfully at the petite form lying in the coffin. After gazing for a few minutes, he glanced at the other gravestones that stood in front of him by the lake. They belonged to the other casualties of the war: Albus Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and three of the Weasleys: Ron, Bill, and Arthur. Now, a new coffin stood beside them containing the body of the bushy-haired, know-it-all Gryffindor that Severus had come to know and love.

His favorite feature of hers had been that bushy hair. Although it had tamed down some because of the length she had added to it, it was still very curly and he loved it. He had loved to run his fingers through it in the morning just after waking up to get all of the snarls out. It was wonderful to play with in the aftermath of making love, when he was too pleasantly exhausted to do anything else.

TBC?

A/N: hey ya'll this is my first fanfic, so plz leave me lots of reviews. It will be up to ya'll if I continue this story. And if I do continue, I promise it will get more interesting. Updates will probably be once a week for now, sometimes I might get a chapter out sooner.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Night

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is going to be quiet a bit longer than the first one. It provides some background of Hermione and Severus' story. I hope you enjoy! I was able to get this out a little sooner than anticipated b/c I didn't have much hmwk over the weekend. Thanks to Snakeyes for the wonderful review!

" " conversation

' ' thoughts

Chapter 2: Graduation Night

It had all begun when Albus had hired Hermione to replace Madam Pomfrey after her death in the war. He had sent her an owl while she had been working at St. Mungo's with the offer to be the nurse for Hogwarts. Needless to say Hermione had been thrilled to return to her Alma Mater to work.

(Four years earlier)

The only thing that would hold Hermione back from going to Hogwarts at this point would be Professor Snape. He had been her least favorite teacher at school. He had been unceasingly cruel and spiteful towards her, one of the crueler comments being the one he made in fourth year about her teeth. From that point on her dislike of the man had escalated almost to the point of hatred. She doubted that he would be civil there if she returned as a co-worker.

Flashback to Hermione's last night at Hogwarts

However, that had all changed the night of the Graduation Ball. The only reason she had gone to visit him on her last night there was to thank him for everything he had taught her. The five drinks she had drunk boosted her famous Gryffindor courage to the point of actually daring to visit the man in his chambers. Hermione had knocked on the door to his classroom only to hear silence. She cautiously opened the door and stepped in. The room was empty although Hermione did see a door that she assumed led to his chambers.

"That's funny," Hermione thought, "I've never seen that door here before."

Deciding on the spur of the moment to go in, Hermione walked through the short corridor that led to Severus Snape's private rooms.

When she got there, she came upon another door and knocked. From within, she heard a grunt as of somebody who doesn't want to move forcing himself to get up. A second later, she was confronted with a disgruntled looking Professor Snape.

"What is it that you could possibly be wanting down here, Miss Granger," Snape slurred.

Hermione gasped. It sounded as if Professor Snape had been drinking almost as much as she had. She almost couldn't believe her ears. She had always seen Professor Snape calm, cool, and collected. That he could possibly be intoxicated was almost beyond imagining. When Professor Snape's voice cut into her thoughts, she realized she had been staring.

"Well, Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

"I, um, I was going to thank you."

Severus could hardly believe his ears. Why would this chit of a girl, who happened to be rather pretty and a Gryffindor to boot, be down in the dungeons of a Slytherin wanting to thank him? He asked her that very thing.

He put his infamous sneer on his face as he asked her, "Thank me for what exactly, Miss Granger."

She stammered, "W-well, I um…" she drew a ragged breath, trying to organize her thoughts, "I wanted to thank you for everything that you have taught me over the past seven years. I was also hoping maybe I could talk to you for a minute. I need some help."

"The resident Gryffindor know-it-all needing help? My, my will wonders never cease," Snape scoffed. "Very well. I suppose I could spend a few minutes helping you. I guess you should come in."

Snape couldn't understand what he was doing. Why was he inviting Hermione Granger into his private chambers? He tried to convince himself that it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she looked stunning standing there in a gorgeous red (A/N: for those of you who have seen Moulin Rouge, it's the color of the dress when she sings One Day I'll Fly Away) off-the-shoulder dress, and her hair swept up in a becoming pile on top of her head with a few curly tendrils coming down to frame her face. Although he knew he shouldn't be looking, Severus noticed that the dress clung to her curves in a very flattering way.

Hermione followed him through the door.

As she stepped through, Hermione observed the area around her. Two of the walls were covered with bookshelves holding everything from Shakespeare to Potions textbooks to muggle science texts. After standing there for at least a minute, Hermione continued her observations. In the center of the room, stood a sofa and two leather backed chairs. There was also a coffee table in dark cherry wood. A fire place stood in the middle of one wall, flanked by identical sets of bookshelves. His rooms were decorated all in dark wood with furniture mostly in dark green and a grey that was so dark it was almost black. Hermione's first impression of the room was that it was simple yet sexy, a side of Snape she had never seen before. Immediately after she thought that, she couldn't believe herself. "What has come over me?" she thought warily, and then she tried to convince herself, "It must be the wine. I've never had that much in one sitting."

"So what is it you wanted to ask me about, Miss Granger?"

"Well, first of all I just wanted to thank you again for everything you have taught me here at Hogwarts. I also wanted your advice, if you would, sir."

"Advice about what in particular, Miss Granger," Snape said in a voice that indicated this was irritating him and was a total waste of time.

"Well, sir, I have a general idea of what I want to do outside of Hogwarts, but I don't really know exactly how to go about finding the right job. I was hoping that maybe you could assist me."

Professor Snape sneered. "And you were under the impression that _I_ would be able to help you? Why wouldn't you just go see your Head of House, Professor McGonagall?"

"Because I want to pursue something with Potions. It was my favorite subject, even if the teacher was always less than friendly." 'OH, MY GOD! Did I really just say that out loud to the very man I was talking about? Oh, God he is so going to kill me.'

Severus smirked. It was clear that Miss Granger was thinking that he would kill her for that comment. Obviously young -- although definitely with a woman's body… _Stop it, Severus, she is your student._ _Not after tonight_, his traitorous mind thought -- Hermione Granger had had a little too much alcohol at the party tonight if she dared to say that to his face. Personally, Severus thought it was all rather amusing that the prim, know-it-all Gryffindor had had so much to drink at the party that her usual inhibitions were so far gone.

'God Severus, apparently you've had too much to drink as well if you think a student saying something like that to your face is funny. Not to mention the fact that you're practically drooling over your student, who happens to be a Gryffindor and twenty years your junior.'

"Exactly how much alcohol have you had tonight Miss Granger? From the sounds of it, you must have had at least four glasses. I do believe that no student has ever actually insulted me to my face before. There must be some sort of award for your immense bravery," he said sarcastically.

"Professor Snape, oh my gods, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I have no idea where that came from."

Severus laid his hand on her arm to get her to stop rambling. The instant his palm touched her arm, he felt a shock go through him and go straight to his groin. Her flesh was oh, so warm, and so soft. In the dim lighting, he could just barely make out the blush that spread like wildfire across Hermione's face. He realized the she must be feeling the same things he did. He saw the proof of this in her blush and the slightly dazed look in her eyes. Severus knew from the confused look that was in her eyes, that Hermione was a complete innocent. He knew that he should look away, break the contact, but then she looked up from the floor.

Severus didn't know what hit him. As he stared into her eyes, he could see the myriad of colors there. Gazing into the pools of chocolate brown, Severus could also identify light brown flecks, along with a few streaks of amber to lighten the color.

Severus was completely hypnotized. He would not have been able to look up at that instant even if Voldemort himself had walked into the room. He was completely captivated by the utter beauty of the eyes of the woman before him.

For her part, Hermione was just as unable to move as Professor Snape. She had always believed his eyes to be a cold, heartless, black. But at this close range, she saw that they were really quite warm. If she looked at just the right angle to the light, she could see that there were tiny specks of dark brown color in his eyes as well. She decided that when this man was around people he loved, one could possibly identify what he was thinking just from his eyes.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Severus' lips lightly touched her own. She gasped and instinctively drew closer to his body. When his tongue stroked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth… and nearly collapsed to the floor when she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. She had never felt anything like this when she had dated Viktor Krum in fourth year or when she had snogged Ron while they had been going out. Her knees were weak, her stomach had knots in it, and waves of intense fire were traveling throughout her body to her core.

All of a sudden, there was a huge crash and Hermione and Severus sprang apart like guilty lovers. It turned out that Severus had pushed Hermione into the coffee table knocking off a book.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! And if you want me to update sooner, feed me lots of reviews! Plz go review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Warning: contains brief mention of slash

Dark Whisperss and Fairy of Fire and Fury: All I'm going to say is: look at the story summary, because all is not as it seems. There will be a few twists later on in the story.

BTW: If anybody is interested in being my beta, you can email me or leave me your email address in a review. Thanks for your help.

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Hermione placed her hands to her lips and could still feel the tingling from Severus' lips on hers. The last thing on her mind was what had interrupted them. She could hardly believe what had just happened. If somebody had told her the day before that Severus Snape, the most feared man in Hogwarts, would kiss her so passionately, she would have hexed them six ways into next week. Not to mention the fact that he had managed to arouse her to the point of extreme need with a simple kiss.

Severus' reaction was almost exactly opposite. While he could still feel his rather painful erection, the thing that was most on his mind was that if somebody had walked in on them, he would be sacked in about two seconds for taking advantage of a student.

However, his quick glance around the room proved that the door was still locked and that he and Hermione were the only ones in the room. Upon further investigation, he discovered the source of the loud crash had come from his _Moste Potente Potions_ book falling off of his coffee table.

Severus was interrupted from his thoughts by Hermione's voice, "Unlock the door please."

"Where are you going, Hermione. We need to talk."

"I'd really rather just go back to my dorm."

"I'm not going to let you out until we discuss what just happened."

"What did just happen, Professor Snape?"

"Since you are no longer a student here, and we just shared a rather passionate kiss, I believe we can use each others first names, Hermione."

Hermione shivered at the way he said her name. It rolled off of his tongue in that sexy voice of his that heated her insides. Suddenly, she changed her mind about leaving. She wanted to learn more about the mysterious and extremely sexy man standing in front of her.

"Of course, we should call each other by our first names, Severus," she said his name in her sultriest voice, and the effect on him was very obvious. Not only did he shiver distinctly, but she could see his growing erection.

"Hermione, I really do not think that was a very good idea. We are both rather drunk right now, and my normally strong self control is at its limits because of you. I still think we should talk, but at a distance."

"Okay, Severus. What exactly did you have in mind to talk about?"

"I suppose I am wondering whether or not you want to take this anywhere?" Severus asked hesitantly. "I know that you are leaving tomorrow morning on the Hogwarts Express, but if you wanted, we could write to each other. Or if you decide you don't want that, I will leave you alone."

"I think I would like to correspond with you, although I'm not sure how my parents will like me having a relationship with a man old enough to be my father."

Severus winced at that. "Well it doesn't really matter what they think does it. After all, you are almost twenty through the use of the time turner."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. And I would like to exchange owls, and maybe meet at Hogsmeade for a lunch or something."

"I would like that as well," Severus said softly. "What was the advice you were looking for by the way?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask for your opinion on possible jobs for me. I know I want to work with potions, sent it was my favorite class, but there's just so many possible potions related jobs that I don't know where to start."

"There are several options that you could pursue. You could apprentice with someone and try to earn your potions mistress title, which I'm sure you could very easily do." Hermione blushed at the first genuine compliment she had ever received from the dour potions master. "Or you could pursue research, you could develop new potions or just improve old ones, especially at a place like St. Mungo's; they are always in need of good researchers and developers."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. I've always loved helping people, and St. Mungo's is the perfect option because I can do that and still work with potions."

"I'm glad we've solved that little problem then."

"You know I should probably get back; Ron and Harry are probably wondering where the heck I am."

"Ah, yes, we mustn't forget that you're the third part of the famous Golden Trio."

"How about a good-night kiss then, Severus?"

"Do you really think that that is a good idea under the circumstances, Miss Granger?"

"I think it a wonderful idea. Now, come over here. Or I will just have to come over there to you. Either way, I'm going to have my way."

Severus figured it would be better to acquiesce to Hermione's demands rather than have her come to him and probably torture him with unfulfilled need.

Hermione grinned in triumph when he started moving towards her. As he lowered his head to bare centimeters from her lips, she murmured, "I hope you know what you're doing, Professor." She purred his title as if it was the biggest turn on.

As their lips touched, and Hermione thrust her tongue into his mouth, Severus realized that he really had no idea what he was doing. Hermione may have been an innocent, but she had totally enthralled him. Her tongue was running along the edge of his mouth, and she was nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. Severus moaned into her mouth when she ground her hips against his erection. The feelings she stirred in him where unrivaled by any that he had ever felt, or might ever feel again.

Severus needed to regain control fast if he was going to be able to restrain himself from ravishing her gorgeous body then and there. He tilted her head to deepen the kiss, and a battle of tongues followed. Eventually Severus wrested back control of himself and the kiss.

Severus reluctantly pulled back from her luscious mouth and instead worshipped her face with his eyes. He was satisfied to see that her eyes were glazed and smoky looking from the passion he had managed to stir within her with his skillful tongue.

"I think it would be best if you went now, Hermione. I'll try and see you off on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"All right then. And I'll see you at breakfast as well."

"Until then, Hermione," Severus said as he walked her to the door. "I shall look forward to it."

As Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor tower, she was contemplating the side of Severus Snape that he had shown her at the door. He had been the perfect gentleman, holding the door for her and kissing her hand as she left. It was a side of him that she had not thought it possible to exist. She also wondered how Harry and especially Ron would handle the news of her having a relationship with Severus. The only problem Harry would have would be his strong dislike and distrust of him. He didn't like Hermione; he had currently been in a very happy and loving relationship with Draco Malfoy for the past seven months.

Ron however was a different story altogether. Hermione knew he still thought he was in love with her, yet she couldn't bring herself to break the news that she didn't love him in the same way. Of the two of them, Ron would definitely take it worse. Harry may dislike Snape, but Ron detested him, and he would see this as Snape stealing "his" woman.

She decided that she would think more on the problem tomorrow, but right now she needed some sleep, especially since she would be getting up early tomorrow for her last few hours at Hogwarts.

A soft knock on her door startled her. She walked the few feet to the door and opened to it find the man she had just left standing there with a bottle in his hand.

"I thought that you might need this in the morning, Hermione." Severus handed her the blue bottle that he had been holding.

"What is it?"

"It's a bottle of hang-over relief potion. I figured you wouldn't have any and that it might prove useful in the near future."

"Thank you, Severus. I'm sure it will be very helpful in restoring me to a good mood in the morning. Will you still be at breakfast?"  
"Yes, Albus requires all of the staff to be at the final breakfast for the seventh years, so you can count on seeing me."

Hermione leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. "I shall be dreaming of you tonight."

"And I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night, Severus. Sweet dreams."

A/N: Well, here is chapter 3. Two days of no homework allowed me to get it out a lot sooner than anticipated. I'm not sure if I'm very happy with it, so let me know what you think. You know what to do to get me to write faster! Review! Please! And let me know if you want to be my beta. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

Warning: This chapter is kinda sad in places, because some of it takes place in the present day (with Hermione dead and everything). You have been warned.

Many thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 4: Remembering

Severus Snape turned away from the coffin of his lover and walked slowly back up the hill towards the castle. He walked a couple of steps, paused and drew a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it up and glanced at what was inside. There nestled against the black velvet was an engagement ring with three different colored stones. On the left was a garnet, to symbolize his birthday, on the right was a sapphire, the birthstone of Hermione's birthday month, September, and in the middle was a pink tourmaline, the stone of October, the month he was going to propose to her. The garnet was green. Gazing at it, he thought it rather ironic that his birthstone could be green, since he was such a Slytherin.

He drew his arm back in preparation to throw it into the middle of the lake. It caused him too much pain to se it every day and feel its weight in his pocket. The agony of missing her was too great to bear.

A voice prevented him from tossing the ring as far as he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Severus," Minerva McGonagall's voice said.

Severus kept his head facing the lake. "And why would I not want to be rid of this symbol Minerva? A reminder of the precious love we shared, a love that I can no longer share, or hear her declare; a love that I will never have again. Everything beautiful went out of my life when Hermione died. I have no reason to keep this symbol."

"On the contrary, Severus. That is all the more reason to keep it. It will be a reminder of her love for you."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why must you insist on tormenting me? I no longer have her loving presence in my life, and it has become a torture just to get up in the morning."

"I know, Severus, I know. But don't you think you should keep something to remember the happy times by?"

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone, Minerva?" With that, Severus stalked off, leaving Minerva alone.

Minerva shook her head. She was worried about Severus. Hermione's death had sent him very close to the edge. Each passing day without her, drove him crazy. Hermione had changed Severus' life for the better and now that she wasn't here, he was sinking deeper and deeper into depression. Minerva could still remember just after Hermione's graduation, when a mysterious owl had started arriving once or twice a week. The first time it had happened, the owl, to her shock, had landed in front of Severus. For a brief second, Severus had looked just as confused as Minerva felt. Then his face cleared, and a small smile appeared on his face. That alone was enough to cause Minerva to nearly have a heart attack, for Severus Snape rarely smiled, and never in public.

He had abruptly tucked the letter into his breast pocket, and getting up, walked out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons.

She had learned later that the letter was from Hermione Granger. Upon hearing that news she had gone to Professor Dumbledore's office to have a little chat with him. Upon entering his office, she had seen him grinning like a cat that had gotten the cream.

"I take it from the grin on your face that you know about Hermione's and Severus's correspondence?"

"Oh, my dear, of course I know. One can't be omniscient and not know when one of his professors is in a relationship with a former student."

"They're only exchanging letters, Albus."

"Oh, I know. But just wait and see Minerva; it will be. She's already affecting him. Have you not noticed the change in him?"

"Yes, I've noticed a few little things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've actually heard him laugh a few times in the space of a week. He's never really laughed. He just sneers or makes some sarcastic remark. And I saw him smile at lunch on Saturday, and not just one of his famous smirks either, it was a real smile."

"When did you notice these changes, Minerva?"

"They started happening just after the graduation ball, when he and Hermione…left early. Albus! You don't think that they- did anything do you. Why if that man touched my girl-"

"Now, Minerva. I already told you that they're just writing letters. They did nothing_ too _inappropriate that night."

Minerva gave a slight smile at that memory. She had nearly exploded when Albus had made that comment. Her grin faded slightly when she recalled her conversation with Severus, and the fact that now she didn't have Albus to talk with.

Severus continued to walk towards the castle. Gods how he missed her. It had only been three days, and yet is seemed as if he had not seen her for years. The thing he missed most besides her hair was her smile. Ever since she had told him how wounding his remark in her fourth year had been, he had paid special attention to her mouth. Her teeth were the perfect size, they were pearly white (compared to his slightly more yellow teeth), and her laugh had been extremely infectious. When he would make some particularly sneering remark about this year's set of dunderheads, she would just laugh and make some remark about how at least there weren't any more Longbottoms, for which Severus would always be eternally grateful.

After a particularly strenuous day, when he had many knots and kinks in his back and shoulders, Hermione would offer to give him a backrub. The first time she had offered, he had nearly declined, having had a bad experience with a masseuse before. However, after seeing the look on her face, he had relented. After the first minute, he was extremely grateful that he had. Not only did Hermione know exactly where to rub, but she also knew how hard to rub. Twenty minutes of this, and Severus had been on the verge of sleep, the annoyances of the day completely gone.

It had become a tradition very quickly for Hermione to give him a backrub at the end of every week, sometimes more than once. Not only did it help him unwind, but it also provided them with some much needed quiet time to relax and talk. This was their time to discuss what had happened during the week and to think about plans for the weekend, when the next potions conference was, if they were going to go, and if so, what else they should do while there.

The last conference had been in Venice about three weeks before she had been killed.

It was an international magic conference, in which all lines of magic were debated upon and lectures given. During their spare time, Severus and Hermione had gone exploring, ridden the gondolas, and made love in their bed.

While Hermione had been at one of her Transfiguration lectures, Severus had gone out shopping. He had gone into several jewelry stores looking for the perfect engagement ring for Hermione. He found many rings that were beautiful, but none that were perfect for the love of his life. Finally, after much searching, he found a wizarding jewelry shop, which specialized in custom orders.

He had stepped into the shop and was only slightly surprised to see a young woman of about twenty-five standing behind the counter. She looked vaguely familiar to Severus, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a gasp, and "Professor Snape!"

Oh, gods, what was that chit's name? Regina…something. She was in Hufflepuff, what do you expect? She obviously had no potion making talent, so why should he remember her name?

"Is… is there anything I can do for you Professor?"

Severus couldn't believe it. Of all the bad luck, to have a former student be the owner of a jewelry store. Now she would probably go and gossip about his engagement to every witch or wizard on the streets.

"Yes, actually, I am looking for a unique engagement ring. Do you take custom orders?"

"Actually our specialty is custom made jewelry. What did you have in mind, or do you want to look around first?"

Severus could tell by the hesitant way she spoke that she was still in shock that her git of a Potions Professor was buying an engagement ring. "I was just going to look around for a minute, and then if I don't find anything, perhaps place an order."

"That's fine. Take your time."  
After several minutes of looking around, and not seeing anything that particularly struck him, he turned back to Regina.

"Do you have a catalog or something with which I can make an order, or do you have everything and I just tell you what I want?"

"If you want something created with gems I don't have, I can order it for you right away. It's guaranteed to arrive within one day. If everything you need is here, I can make the ring for you in under an hour and a half."

"I was thinking of doing a white gold band with three settings in it. One sapphire, one green garnet, and one pink tourmaline."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem at all, because I have all the supplies I need. However, just so you know, the garnet is the rarest color garnet and will be very expensive."

"That is not a problem at all."

"Okay, is there any particular order you want the stones in?"

"Yes, the sapphire will go on the right, the garnet on the left, and the tourmaline in the center. Oh, and I was also wondering if you could make me a ring with just a single princess cut diamond in the middle."

"Yes of course, that's not a problem."

"Excellent. You said it would be ready in an hour and a half?"

"Yes, you can either stay here and browse, or you can come back whenever you want. By the way, what size do you want the rings?"

"Both of them in a size five please. I have some shopping to do, so I will be back in about an hour and a half."

"That's fine, sir."

After leaving the shop, Severus wandered around outside for a few minutes thinking. The other ring he had ordered had been a rather spur of the moment purchase, especially since it was a wedding ring, and Hermione hadn't even accepted his proposal yet. The wedding ring was eventually, Severus hoped, going to hold several different colored gems, one for each of their children. The first one would be a surprise; he would take her ring, and replace the lone diamond with the birthstone of the month the baby would be born in. It had been a rather impromptu idea that had suddenly popped into his head.

An hour and a half later, Severus went back to the shop to pick up the rings. They were on the counter, gleaming in the light. Regina appeared from a back room and approached Severus.

"Are they ready to be picked up?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I just need to polish them and place them in a box."

"By all means, go ahead."

After she had polished and cleaned them, Regina pulled two jewelry boxes from underneath the counter. She placed the rings in the boxes, and held them up for Severus' inspection.

Severus admired the way the rings contrasted with the black velvet that lined the inside of the boxes. He glanced up and said, "Everything appears to be perfect. How much do I owe you?"

"The engagement ring, costs 2,177 galleons, 13 sickles, and 16 knuts. The wedding ring comes to 1037 galleons, and 9 knuts. So all together that is 3,214 galleons, 13 sickles, and 25 knuts."

"Good Lord, that much?"

"I did warn you that a green garnet is extremely expensive, and a princess-cut diamond is no cheap stone either."

"All right, here you go."

After exiting the shop, minus 3,200 galleons, Severus began to walk back towards the hotel. He wanted to arrive before Hermione did, so she didn't ask where he had been.

But he also had another motive in mind. He and Hermione had been going out for almost three and a half years. Severus figured that it was about time to propose to her, so that Hermione could officially be Mrs. Snape in public, and Professor Snape at school. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to what he had planned.

A/N: Finally got chapter 4 out, but I had a geometry test I had to study for since I'm not doing so well in the class. Up next: probably some lemons! I might not be able to get it out before exams start, so don't expect it before the 11th or 12th. Plz go review!


	5. Chapter 5: important author's note!

Hey everybody!

I'm just writing this to tell you that regretfully, this story is being discontinued, and that's only partly due to lack of reviews. I have decided that fanfic writing just isn't for me, and have stopped writing. I will not remove the story, and you are free to come to your own conclusions about what happens, but just so you know no more chapters will be posted.

A million thank you's to my reviewers!

Meghan aka iloveseverussnape


	6. Chapter 6: another imp AN!

Okay guys, I have decided to post this so that you don't become too discouraged.

Because of the many reviews I got encouraging me to continue For the Love of a Gryffindor, I have decided to do so. I am working right now on chapter five, which should probably be out Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. Hope you willenjoy!

Thanks for all the encouragement,

Meghan aka iloveseverussnape


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Bells are Ringing

After much thought and deliberation, I have decided to continue this story. I hope you guys are pleased. Thank you to all those who encouraged me to continue. And an extra special thanks to Kelly for agreeing to be my beta! You're the best!

Warning: This chapter contains lemons, so if that offends you, don't read. I will warn you in advance during the chapter, when it's coming.

Thanks again to my reviewers! Your thoughts mean everything to me!

ExcessivelyPerky: Glad you like the story so far, but just so you know, Voldie is already "squashed". Hermione was killed by a Deatheater who survived the war and wanted revenge.

Chapter 5: Wedding Bells are Ringing

Severus had one more stop to make before returning to the hotel room to prepare for tonight. He needed to pick up some flowers to decorate the room with. After stopping at the florist, Severus apparated to the lobby of the hotel.

When he walked in, Severus placed the roses, calla lilies, and tulips on the coffee table. After glancing around the room, he transfigured a couple of pieces of paper into crystal vases for the flowers. He decided to place one on the dining room table, two in the bedroom, and the last bouquet would go just inside the door, so that Hermione would see them just as she walked in. When he was done arranging them, Severus took out his wand and charmed some music to play throughout the hotel suite. He chose a light classical music to set the romantic theme he was trying to attain.

While Severus was deliberating about whether to cook dinner or send for room service, he walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Glancing at himself in the mirror, Severus saw that his hair was not nearly as greasy.

'It must be the lack of potion fumes from all the cauldrons of all the stupid brats,' Severus thought to himself. He continued to look at himself in the mirror, admiring his body. 'I may not have the body of a twenty year old, but I certainly still look good. And I know that Hermione likes it, so nothing else really matters.'

He stepped into the walk-in-shower and closed the glass doors. Severus turned on the shower and warm water came streaming out of the shower head. He groaned when he felt it hit his body. He had had a rather trying week, what with being so anxious about finally proposing to Hermione. He knew she loved him, and he loved her more than he could have ever thought possible. She would not say no, that he was sure of. For the past three months, she had been dropping subtle hints. "Severus, what do you think of these flowers, don't you think they'd look lovely in a wedding bouquet." "I've always loved France; it's been my dream honeymoon spot ever since I was a little girl." Oh, yes, Hermione definitely wanted to get married; he was just worried that she would want a big fancy party with 200 guests and a year to be engaged. That was the _absolute_ last thing he needed, a huge to-do with every single Weasley in attendance to drive him to distraction.

Severus got out of the shower and after putting on his clothes, decided that he would order room service. Although he knew he was a skilled cook, he decided that Hermione would enjoy a nice change. That and the fact that he always wanted to "keep her guessing".

When he glanced at the clock, Severus saw that Hermione's lecture ended in 15 minutes. He finished tidying up the suite, making sure the flowers in the bedroom were in place, and adjusting the volume on the music. He didn't want it to be too overpowering, but he did want to be able to hear it. Glancing around the room, Severus saw that he was missing the final touch. He put the candles he had transfigured on the small table that was set for two. Satisfied that he had done everything possible, Severus checked his pocket for the engagement ring he had just purchased.

The sound of a wand being waved to release the wards woke Severus from his thoughts. He jumped up from the couch and walked over to the door. Releasing the wards, he opened it on Hermione.

"Oh, Severus, you startled me!"

"Forgive me, sweet, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The use of his endearment caused Hermione to become a bit suspicious. Severus Snape was by no means the cold, bitter man he had been when she had been a student, but he was still not the sort of man to frequently call her by such loving endearments. Usually he just called her Hermione. The only times he would ever use a nickname on her, was when they were making love.

"I wasn't expecting you back for another fifteen minutes or so, Hermione."

"I know, but my conference ended a few minutes early, so I decided to come back and see you."

Until this moment, Hermione had been looking only at Severus, but now, as she removed her cloak and laid her purse aside, Hermione finally became aware of the soft music playing throughout the room, the table set for a romantic dinner, and the bouquets of flowers set all through the room.

"Darling, what on earth is going on?"

"I thought we deserved to have a romantic dinner tonight, seeing as it's our last night in Venice. As a special treat, I ordered in some room service, as I have heard that it serve a delightful meal. Plus this also means I'll have you all to myself," he said, showing her a smug grin.

"I love you, Severus Snape."

"I'm glad," he said with a smirk. Hermione laughed up into his eyes, wondering what he was up to.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to dinner, mademoiselle?" Severus bows low, making a sweeping gesture.

"You may, kind sir." Hermione curtsied back to Severus, nearly exploding into a fit of giggles at their antics, but she calmed down when she saw the flowers that were resting on the dinner table. "Oh, Severus, I love calla lilies and tulips." She turned to face him, and give him a kiss on the cheek. However, at the last second, Severus turned his head so that she was kissing him full on the lips. This startled Hermione, but she quickly responded to the kiss. After a minute of snogging, Severus pulled back, and held out her chair for her.

He lit the candles with a wave of his hand as he sat down. Hermione gasped at his display of wandless magic and the romantic setting of the room.

"I took the liberty of ordering us some wine since it's our last night and there are no meetings we have to attend tomorrow," Severus said as he lifted the bottle from the ice bucket. "I know that Rosa d'Amore is your favorite."

"Oh, Severus, thank you."

"Shall we?"

Through dinner, Severus managed to keep the mood light, reminiscing with some of their happier memories.

Their dinner consisted of fettuccini alfredo with lobster already off the shell and a half a bottle of the Rosa d'Amore. As they neared the end of dinner, Severus realized that he was very nervous. Never one for serious relationships, plus the fact that he was about to propose to someone made him slightly edgy. He tried to steer the conversation more towards where he wanted it to go.

"What do you want to do after all of the conferences end, my love?"

"Oh, I was thinking that we could just relax at Hogwarts, down in your chambers for a couple of days. You know, just sleep, and make love, and talk all day. I want some more quiet time before all of the students get back from Christmas break."

"That would be a wonderful plan, if I didn't already have something else in mind," Severus replied.

"What are you talking about? I thought we had already discussed this before we left last week. You and I decided that we would come to the conference, and then go back for a little peace and quiet before the new term begins."

"I know. But then I decided that I was going to do this." With that, Severus pulled out the black velvet box in his pocket.

As Severus continued speaking, Hermione gave a gasp. "I had planned on saving this until we had gotten back to Hogwarts, but I found this a perfect setting.

"Hermione, you are the light in my world. Without you, I could not continue living. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to fill our house with babies, and to grow old together. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?" Severus looked up at her with his eyes full of his love, gratitude, compassion, and respect for the woman before him.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said with a choked-up voice. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from your beautiful lips."

Severus waited patiently for her to reply to the question that could change his life for the better if she said yes.

"It would make me the happiest woman in the world to become your wife Severus Snape. So, yes, I will marry you." She threw herself into his arms, causing them to topple over onto the floor, with Hermione lying on top of Severus.

Their lips came together in a passionate, yet loving kiss. After several minutes of intense snogging, Severus pulled back to place the ring on her finger. He sat back and grabbed the box off of the floor where it had tumbled when he fell. He opened it with a snap. The sharp intake of Hermione's breath told him that she was astonished with the ring.

After he removed the ring and placed it on her left hand, Hermione asked Severus with curiosity shining from her eyes, "Is there any significance to the stones, Severus, or did you just like them?"

"I chose the sapphire because of your birthday, the garnet symbolizes my birthday, and the pink tourmaline in the center is the stone for October, when we became engaged and when we were combined as one."

"Oh, Severus, you are the sweetest, most romantic man I have ever met. How did you come up with this? I love it!"

"It was rather a spur of the moment idea. I was in a Muggle jewelry store when I got the idea. They didn't have what I wanted and didn't take special orders, so I went to find a Wizard shop. Oh, by the way, I'm afraid that the owner of the store was a former student whom I remember as being rather gossipy, so don't become concerned if it says in the headlines tomorrow, "Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry engaged!", that's just…"

Hermione broke him off by fusing her lips to his. "I love you Severus Snape. Come make love with me, darling?"

**_Lemons Begin Here_ (So if that bothers you, stop; you won't be missing anything extremely important)**

Hermione took Severus' hand and led him through the dining room into the master suite with its king sized bed adorned with satin sheets. As she led Severus to the bed, Hermione slowly brought his hand up to her mouth and began to nibble on his long, elegant hands. His flesh was smooth under her lips and not cold at all as she had first imagined them being when she had been a student. She sucked one graceful finger into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the base. Severus' low, throaty moan told her that he was definitely enjoying the sensations she was causing. She moved onto the next finger and gave it the same treatment as the first, all the while slowly undoing the buttons on his formal jacket. When she finally removed it, she tossed it to the ground behind him.

When she tried to start on his white silk shirt, Severus stopped her with a murmured, "Wait, Hermione. Let me." He then proceeded to unbutton her deep blue colored silk shirt, leaving her topless except for her red lace bra, which Severus' breath hitched at seeing. "Did you wear that with the intention of seducing me? You know what that bra does to me."

"Well, I certainly didn't have _this_ planned, although I rather did hope that we might be doing something tonight. So I thought that I could at least look my best."

"Well, you most certainly are looking ravishing," Severus whispered huskily.

With that, Severus started to slide the zipper down on Hermione's skirt. Before he could get very far though, she stopped him with a touch on his arm. "Don't you think I should take off my shoes first?" She slipped them off, and Severus continued his disrobing of her. As he pulled her skirt down, his breath once again caught in his throat at the extremely erotic sight of her matching red lace thong. Next came her stockings. As he pushed her down onto the bed, he began to roll them down one leg. The intense awareness that the brush of his fingers caused sent liquid fire along Hermione's veins and straight to her core. As he discarded the final stocking, she drew Severus down to her body and proceeded to give him a passionate kiss.

At the feel of Severus' silk shirt on her bare legs, Hermione exhaled sharply and clutched at his shoulders. He seemed to have the same arousing reaction.

"I do believe, Professor Snape, that you are wearing entirely too many clothes," Hermione whispered. She felt Severus shudder at the use of his formal title, which she had not called him by since she was a student in his class.

"Perhaps you are correct, Miss Granger." And with a flick of his hand, Severus was completely divested of his clothes. The sudden contact of his skin was one of the most arousing things Hermione had ever felt. All that separated them from direct contact was her bra and panties.

Severus's mounting passion caused him to nearly rip her bra off of her body, and he became extremely frustrated when he couldn't find the closure in the back to remove it. Hermione laughed softly. "It's in the front, Severus."

"Well why the hell didn't you tell me earlier," he replied as he undid the hook and tore the bra off of her perfect body. He caressed her breasts with his long fingers, causing Hermione to moan against his shoulder.

Even though they had made love many times, Severus could still not believe how beautiful she was. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big, but definitely not small either; he could cup them in his large hands, and they fit just right. Her skin was creamy white, but not too pale, and it was as smooth as a baby's.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Hermione began kissing her way down his body. He smothered a moan and tried not to lose his self-control. When she reached his nipples, however, he couldn't hold back a groan when she started nipping and licking them. "Hermione," he panted, "stop, or I will not last much longer."

He removed her underwear and couldn't hold back a slight groan at the sight of her wetness. "Oh, Hermione, the things you do to me." When she began to kiss her way down again, he tried to stop her, but found she would not move. They began to grind together, and finally a well placed thrust on somebody's part caused the damn to finally break.

Severus entered her with one strong thrust. Both Hermione and Severus moaned at the contact. The sensations were so great that Severus quickly increased his pace, trying to find relief. Matching his fast pace thrust for thrust, Hermione moaned and panted her pleasure in her fiancé's ear. With one final shove, Severus groaned his bliss into Hermione's mouth. She came seconds later, the feeling of him coming inside of her sending her over the edge.

Many minutes later, after they had both regained their senses, Severus rolled off of Hermione and pulled her flush against his body. "Prohibere Nato," Severus whispered after retrieving his wand. He then looked at Hermione, "As much as I would some day love to have children with you, I don't really think it would be a good idea to get pregnant before the wedding."

"Thank you because I certainly don't want to be waddling down the isle either."

Severus could feel Hermione drifting off to sleep beside him. He whispered against her ear, "I love you Hermione Ellen Granger soon to be Snape."

Hermione sleepily murmured, "And I love you Severus Snape soon to be husband."

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long getting this chapter out, I had some major writer's block. But I hope you guys like it. I already have most of the next chapter planned out. It will be quite a surprise, but should also answer some questions you guys might have.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mirror

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Many thanks to GerryPhanatic, ConciaJames, televisiondiva, josiegellar, deadgirlythings, HPobsession, PolskaDepresja, and Fairy of Fire and Fury for reviewing! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. This chapter should answer some questions that you people have regarding a certain person.

Warning: Very slight mention of suicide, but nothing serious. You have been warned. This will also have some slash in it. If this or the pairings that are being talked about in this story (HG/SS and HP/DM) offend you, then don't read!

A million thanks to my fantastic beta Kelly! This story wouldn't be half as good without you.

Chapter 6: The Mirror

A woman who was slightly taller than average stood gazing out of a window at the stars in the black night sky. She had long, wavy hair that was the most beautiful auburn color, a combination of brown, and gold, with a few red highlights. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from the night sky, its darkness reminding her of the arms that she longed to feel. Her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, filled with tears. She looked around the room that she was in, noticing the brick fireplace that was cold and empty. She walked towards the pictures that were displayed on the mantle. They depicted a tall man, about 6'1" with black hair to his shoulders, dark eyes, and a stern looking face, despite the smile that was currently on it. Standing next to him, was a woman who had auburn hair and brown eyes, who was looking up at him adoringly.

Hermione Granger turned away from the photo with a sob and collapsed into one of the chairs. Just glancing at the pictures of her and Severus these days was enough to release the tears she was currently holding back. Almost a whole month had passed since she had last seen him. Before this, the longest she had been without him was one week. _"What he must be going through," _she thought. If Severus thought her dead, then she knew he must be going through one of the worst times of his life. The thought of Severus all alone and suffering was enough to make her break down into tears again. After calming herself down, she pulled the drawer open on the coffee table.

Inside was a small round mirror, with a silver handle that was elaborately engraved with the initials H.E.G.S, for Hermione Ellen Granger Snape. Close to the base of the mirror was the Snape family crest. Severus had had it made for her as soon as they became engaged. He had given it to her in case she ever had a dire need to make sure he was alright when he was at a Dark Revel or on a mission for the Order. It worked on the same principal as the mirror that Sirius had given Harry in his fifth year, except this mirror was only for images; one couldn't speak directly with the person on the other end, although you could hear any conversation of the person you were looking at. When Hermione had received the mirror from Severus, he had told her that the only way it would work was if she set it so that she had only to say his name and then she could find out what he was doing. It would also work for other people in her life that she truly cared for.

She continued to gaze at it for a moment before reaching in to pick it up and quietly whispering "Severus Snape." The mirror clouded for a moment and then cleared to show her a view of the lake at Hogwarts. For a few seconds, she was unsure of why the mirror had showed her this; then she saw that Severus was standing at the tombstones of the fallen war victims. As she traced her fingers over his image, he went down on his knees hiding his face in his hands as if he were crying. She choked back a sob when she heard the words that he uttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione, my love, my heart is breaking. I miss the warmth you have brought to my life. Every day you've been gone has been an agony to get through. The only peace I feel is when I come down and visit you. My life has no meaning anymore without you. I don't know how much longer I can survive without you, Hermione. Each morning I wake with but one thought that I will avenge your death my dearest. Even if it costs me my life at least I will finally be with you.

"Each day without you is a torture I endure. I will not lie to you that thoughts of killing myself have entered my mind. The loneliness I face each day without you here makes it hard for me not to but I feel your spirit haunting me so I force those thoughts out. I have a few leads on who might have taken you from me, and once I find who did this to you, they will suffer extreme agony.

It carried on in this manner for several minutes, and each word he spoke, caused Hermione's heart to break a little more. Severus stretched out on the grass near her grave which made him calm down some.

With a slightly unsteady voice, Severus continued speaking, "I had an accident in the potions classroom today. Caused by another stupid dunderhead, although thankfully he is not as bad as Neville Longbottom. But then of course, there was no Hermione Granger to prevent him from botching his potion. If you had been here, you could have relieved my tension with one of your simple comments to make me laugh. One of your backrubs would have taken away the stress and arduousness of the day. I remember on our first date, I had had a particularly awful day, and you gave me one of your backrubs. They always helped me relax. Of course I never told you the pain stopped that day once you placed your soft hands on my back all thoughts of pain flew right out of my head. Your touch was my salvation."

After another minute had passed, Severus slowly got up "I will see you tomorrow, my love." Then he turned and walked back towards the castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione was still weeping when she cut off the connection to Severus. His grief was so heart-wrenching. She hoped that her murderer was caught soon because she didn't know how much longer Severus, or herself for that matter, could stand being apart. Fear was becoming her constant companion, and if something didn't happen soon, she was afraid Severus would carry out his threat of taking his own life.

Guilt weighted heavily on her for causing him such terrible pain. When she was told that there would be an attempt to kidnap her to get Severus under the control of some rogue Deatheaters, she had known that the only way to protect her had been to hide under the Fidelius Charm and bury a body that was made to look like her by the use of polyjuice potion on a witch who was already dying at St. Mungo's. Minerva had been her Secret-Keeper, and the one who formed this plan. To this day, more than a month later, nobody knew that she was alive except for her ex-Professor and Draco Malfoy.

The only reason he knew in the first place was because he had overheard her and Minerva talking about Hermione going into hiding. Hermione was worried that Draco would be unable to hide her secret from Harry, because they were so close and told each other everything. She didn't want to cause any more trouble than necessary, and if Harry found out Draco was hiding something from him, then Hermione wanted to be as far away as possible from the fight that would ensue.

And sure enough, when Hermione brought the mirror up to her mouth and breathed, "Harry Potter" on it the sight that met her eyes was almost as traumatic as watching Severus weep at her grave. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were standing in the living room of Malfoy Manor in the middle of a blazing row.

"What do you know about Hermione that you aren't telling me, you stupid, fucking bastard," Harry screamed in his lover's face.

"I've already told you, Potter," Draco spat at him, "that there's nothing to tell. You know as much about Hermione's death as I do."

"It sure didn't sound that way a minute ago. As I recall your words were, 'Severus sure will be relieved when Hermione comes back.' And unless Hermione's alive, which I really don't think is possible, SHE WON'T BE COMING BACK!"

"Harry, calm down," Draco tried to placate him, because it looked like Harry was about ready to throw some curses. Indeed at that moment, Harry drew his wand from up his sleeve, a little trick that he had learned from Hermione, and threw a body-bind curse at Draco. He dodged the curse and started walking towards Harry, his arms extended in a gesture of peace.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know." At these words, Hermione groaned. She should have known this would happen, especially since Draco was a Slytherin. Ever since the beginning of their relationship several years after they had all graduated, Draco Malfoy had been unable to resist anything that Harry Potter asked of him. And now he was going to spill her most important secret. The fewer people who knew about what had really happened to her the better.

"Before I start this story, all I ask is that you don't interrupt me." At Harry's nod, Draco continued. "About a month and a half ago, Hermione learned of a plot to kidnap her to control Severus. One day, she was discussing with Professor McGonagall what she should do to protect herself and Severus. Upon hearing this conversation, I asked them what the hell was going on. At first, they were both reluctant to tell me what was happening, since they needed Severus and most especially you to be convinced that she was dead. Plus the more people who know, the more likely it is to leak. Finally, I was able to convince them that I wouldn't tell a soul, except now of course, here I am telling you."

"So that means Hermione is still alive?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, she is still alive, and in hiding. I don't know where though, so don't ask me. Only Professor McGonagall, as her Secret-Keeper, knows that."

Hearing the joyful news that his friend whom he loved like a sister was alive was dampened only slightly by the fact that Harry wouldn't be able to visit her until her would-be killer was caught. Harry was so overjoyed that Hermione was still alive that he leaped into his lover's arms and kissed him passionately. The tall, blond boy caught Harry's hips and returned the kiss with his thrusting tongue and nipping teeth. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and pulled him closer. At the feel of Draco's aroused body against his, Harry started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Finally, with an impatient wave of his wand, Harry had both of their clothes removed.

At this point, Hermione decided that it would a good idea to break the connection. While she had seen both Harry and Draco without a stitch of clothing on their bodies before, she had never considered herself a voyeur and didn't really plan on starting now.

While she was glad that Harry and Draco hadn't gotten into a huge fight over her, she was also worried that Harry would accidentally let something slip around Severus, at work, or around friends, since Harry wasn't the greatest actor in the world.

She then recalled something Severus had said while sitting at her grave. It took her back to their first date, and how nervous he had been about asking her out.

**Flashback **

They had just finished up making another batch of the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. Severus had been a little surprised at how quickly Miss Granger had picked up on the very subtle potions techniques that he displayed in class that nobody caught on to, such as the correct way to hold the stirrer so as to achieve the perfect consistency in any potion, how and when to adjust the flame so that you didn't add too much or too little heat. In fact, she had caught on and improved so quickly in the first six months, that he had started her on much more advance potions, things he would never even consider teaching to anybody of less than exceptional intelligence, although he would of course not be telling that piece of information to her.

When Hermione had first begun as a temporary assistant to Severus right after her graduation, in order to assist with making the potions that the Infirmary would need, Severus had swiftly grown to admire Miss Granger's cleverness. She had grown from the eager, know-it-all Gryffindor, whom he had ridiculed because he was under the impression that she merely memorized the text, and did not really have any, to use a slang term, "street smarts". He had rapidly been disabused off that incorrect statement.

This was where Severus began to think of Miss Granger in more than just student-teacher, or even apprentice-teacher terms. Sometimes, in the heat of the steam that boiled from the cauldrons, she would remove her robes, roll up her sleeves, and unbutton the top few buttons of her blouse. One of the first times she had done this, Severus had unexpectedly taken notice. His eyes were drawn to her body. The heat of the room was making her sweat lightly, causing her pale green shirt to cling to her subtle curves in all the right ways for a man to notice. Severus was able to see the outline of her breasts. They looked like they would fit perfectly in his hands should he ever get the chance to hold them.

After bottling and labeling the potion, Severus went to put it in his personal store room, while Miss Granger cleaned up their work space. He had been getting more and more nervous as the afternoon went on. He planned to ask her out to dinner for the following evening. Although he believed he had been reading her signals correctly – subtle glances at him from under her eyelashes, small touches on his arm, and the way she said his first name- he was still nervous about asking her.

After all, throughout his teaching career he had been cruel to her and her friends, most people referred to him as a greasy git – he knew he wasn't the most attractive of men- and he was twenty years her senior and old enough to be her father. He had been out of the dating game for the last fifteen years, and even then he had never been very serious. If he had ever needed to relieve some tension, he would usually go seek out a whore at Knockturn Alley or just do it himself.

But his unexpected attraction to Miss Granger was causing a lot of troublesome tension in their work space. Just the other day they had been researching a potion to block the Imperius Curse. Hermione had been looking for a new book to look through on his bookcase. When she had finally found one, it had been on the top shelf and she had tried for several minutes to reach it. With Hermione stretched on her tiptoes, Severus had been provided with an unhindered view of her flawless lower back.

The sight of her creamy skin that looked as soft as a baby's cheek had caused a sweat to break out on his forehead and the hands holding the potions book he was holding to start shaking. After another minute of torturing himself with thoughts of caressing that skin while removing her shirt and bra, which definitely did not help the state of the erection that was currently straining against his trousers, he got up to assist her.

"Allow me, Hermione." He whispered the words next to her ear, and he felt her give a small shiver. He reached up for the book and the movement brought him flush up against her small, lithe body. Hermione gave a tiny moan at the contact and Severs thought he would explode when she just barely moved her body. It brought their hips into close proximity to each other, which in turn caused Severus to nearly explode right there from the feel of her heat.

Hermione gripped the edge of the bookcase with both hands to keep from collapsing at the fell of Severus' hardness pressed into her backside. She sighed when he pulled away from her and handed the book to her. "I believe this is what you were looking for, Miss Granger. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be back in a moment." And with that he walked off in the direction of his rooms.

'Why that little bastard,' Hermione thought. 'He comes up and arouses me to the point of screaming and then he walks off and leaves completely unaffected. Well, maybe not completely unaffected,' she said to herself with a small smirk at the thought of his erection pressing against her.

Suddenly, she heard a loud moan coming from the direction Severus had walked. When she heard that, Hermione gave a huge grin and decided that he had definitely been affected after all.

When Snape returned a few minutes later, it was to find a very collected and calm looking Hermione Granger sitting in the leather chair she had occupied earlier and reading the book he had gotten for her. All of a sudden, Severus wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He, Professor Severus Snape, who was supposed to be the most controlled and calculating man on the planet, had just finished masturbating in his bathroom, while Hermione, the very personification of the uncontrolled and wild Gryffindors, sat there looking very unaffected by what had just happened. He couldn't believe the complete irony of the situation.

"Is there anything promising in that particular book, Hermione?"

"Well, I'm not very far into it yet, and they're just talking about some of the more common healing plants that are used in potions," she replied. "But it definitely looks like it has some potential." When she finished speaking, she looked up at him and caught her breath. He had changed out of his traditional teaching outfit into a more casual pair of black trousers and a cashmere black sweater. 'My god,' Hermione thought, 'he should definitely wear those clothes more often. He looks damn sexy!'

Severus noticed her staring at his clothes, and after allowing her to do so for a moment, he interrupted her thoughts with a slight cough. He watched as a slight blush crept up her neck to heat her face. "Ah, yes, I see you're wondering what I'm wearing."

"Yes, actually, I don't think I've ever seen you out of your teaching robes except for once."

"Well, I need to go to Hogsmede and pick up some more ingredients for the potions we will be making for Madam Pomfrey. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to pick up a little more experience with choosing the proper things."

"I would love to accompany you!"

"Wonderful. I was also wondering if you would possibly…maybe like to go to dinner with me while we were out since I'm not sure how long we would be out."

"Do you mean, like a date?" an astonished Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose it could be considered a date," he replied rather uncertainly.

She looked at him with a smile on his face. She had never heard him sound so uncertain before; usually he was the commanding and confident Potions Master. "I would love to go out to dinner with you, Severus. Do I need to change my clothes? I don't want to walk into a nice restaurant looking like this, but if we're just going to The Three Broomsticks, I don't need to worry about that."

"I would change if I were you. We're going to The Carysfort Grille."

"But, Severus that's one of the most expensive restaurants in Hogsmede!"

"Of course it is Hermione that's why were heading there for a private dinner for two." With a smirk on his face he walked her back to her quarters and a bow he left her to get ready.

A/N: There you go everybody! Hermione's alive! I hope you are all happy that I didn't decide to keep her dead. I know that there are still a lot of questions to be answered, don't worry, they will be.

Sorry it took me so very long to post this chapter. I've been swamped with school work, plus I didn't have access to a computer over Christmas break, so that was two weeks I couldn't write. Hopefully the next chapter will be out in about 2 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9: A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Many, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers, especially televisiondiva, GerryPhanatic, excessivelyperky, Shdwcat27, Fairy of Fire and Fury, HPobsession, styerra'vintage, noxon1, Megan Consoer, and AJSnape! You guys are great!

Special Thanks: Kelly, you have been the best beta in the world! Thank you so much for all of the assistance.

BTW: Kelly wrote almost quite a bit of this chapter, so it is so wonderful because of her.

Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

**Present Day (with Hermione)**

1Walking into the kitchen, Hermione called to Libby (the house elf that Minerva had sent with her when she "died"). She asked her if she would go and get her some food.

"What would Missus like to eat tonight?" Libby was excited, usually she just left a platter of sandwiches and fruit for her, and she barely touched any of it. Having her missus ask for something made Libby anxious to please her and see her eat well. Missus was her favorite witch; other house elves were scared of her because of the time she had tried to give them all clothes and free them. The only exceptions were Libby and Dobby and a few others who would do anything for Missus. She always remembered to say please and thank you –such a proper young thing.

"Libby, I would like some take out from Diagon Alley. Go to The Carysfort Grille and here's the order I would like: say it's for Professor Snape and have it charged to the Hogwarts account. Oh, and add a bottle of Chambolle-Musigny to the order". Libby got a little nervous at, that but would do anything just to see her Missus eating food.

Hermione curled up as soon as Libby was far enough away from the house to apparate. Reaching for the book on the end table, Hermione thought she'd kill a few hours reading. As soon as she opened the book she saw Severus's message scrawled on the first page and lightly she traced her fingers over it.

"_Our first date was as many are in the beginning, awkward and tense, in the middle less awkward with a different tension building. That back rub did wonders for me, Hermione. Thank you for a delightfully wondrous evening. Here's to many more." S.S._

Love sonnets, who knew Severus was such a romantic.

flashback

Hermione was running behind. Severus would be at her door at any minute and she looked like something that the cat wouldn't even bother to drag in. The fates must be laughing at her this very minute. He's not going to be happy, she thought, images of students being late to class flashed through her mind and she shuddered.

It'd been four months since she graduated and here she was back to the school-girl quivers. Waving her wand and saying a quick spell so that the door would open at his arrival she hurried to the bedroom.

Severus arrived right on time. When he lifted his hand to knock on the door, it automatically swung open, admitting him. Taking a deep breath and wondering for the 100th time what exactly made him ask for this evening spent in her company. A sense of foreboding settled on his shoulders. _Nothing good could come of this Severus Snape, you should turn right around and leave. She's too young and innocent for you to bother with. _His feet refused to listen, and he stood partially in the door willing his body to turn around and leave.

"Professor Snape is that you?" Hermione called from the bedroom. _Stupid Hermione he's going to think you're stupid. Of course it's him and he's right on time, the door wouldn't swing open for anyone but him. Bloody stupid Hermione not one of your finest moments. What a way to turn him off._

"I'll be a few minutes I had a little bit of a disastrous day, and nothing seemed to go right for me. Please forgive me the few extra minutes I'm making you wait." She called out wondering if he would still be there when she finished getting ready.

Severus smiled to himself. _Women, when do they not make a man wait for them before they go out? She could have told me to come a half an hour later than now and she'd still not be ready. Preening, well at least she's preening for me._ He settled himself on her settee and summoned a cup of tea with lemon while she was getting ready. He glanced at her coffee table and noticed all the books with loose paper and notes sticking out of them. He picked up a few muggle writers and then noticed one or two of the older journals that some of his potions articles were printed in. Chuckling to himself. _She never stops learning anything she can_.

When Hermione entered the room and noticed Severus laughing, she stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn't the potions master she loved and feared from afar. He actually can smile. Ten years is taken off of his face when he has an expression like that on it. Severus, hearing her approach, rose to his feet and turned to face her.

"Profess-" Severus held up his hand and she stopped speaking.

"My dear allow me to introduce myself to you" bowing over her hand "Severus Snape Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please call me Severus, and might I have the pleasure of your name?" Severus gave her a wink and Hermione chuckled not knowing that he could tease.

"Hermione Granger. You may call me Hermione. Did you say Potions? That subject has always held a curiosity for me. I research different potions and their uses to see if they might be used for something else as well." She winked back and took his hand.

When their hands touched a shock went right through the two of them and they abruptly released their hands. An awkward silence followed.

"I have made arrangements at the Carysfort Grille for dinner, and we'll have a semi-private corner. They always hold that table for me". Hermione raised an eyebrow, something she copied from Severus "I own part of the restaurant, so stop giving me that look; it's always my table."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione Granger was walking next to the man she had been lusting after for the past two months, her former Potions Professor, Severus Snape. They were heading towards Hogsmeade Village so that they could restock the potions ingredients. And then … then they were going out on a date. She still couldn't believe it. For seven years the man had tormented her in Potions class, belittling her and being deliberately cruel to her and her friends.

Severus glanced over at Hermione. For a moment, his breath caught, and he could only stare at her. She wasn't the type of woman who immediately stopped a man in his tracks with her beauty; instead Hermione had the quiet type of beauty –the one that lasted forever and never faded with age. Her skin shone with a constant glow that came from within. Whenever Hermione was smiling or happy and content, as she was now, she positively radiated elegance and beauty. Aside from that, Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous in a stunning, yet very simple, black cocktail dress that ended just above her knees and was supported on her creamy white shoulders with thick, slightly off the shoulder silk straps.

During the few minutes it took to walk to the apparition point at the Hogwart's gates, conversation between Hermione and Severus was somewhat tense. They chatted about random things, such as the weather, how the summer was going, and their future plans for potions projects. When they reached the apparition point, however, Severus held out his hand for Hermione's so that they could do side-by-side apparition. He knew that Hermione still wasn't comfortable with apparating, even though she had had her license for more than nine months.

With a small pop, they arrived on the edge of Hogsmeade. When Hermione gave him a questioning look, Severus explained to her, "Since it is such a beautiful night, and the apothecary is only a short distance away, I thought we could walk there. Once we finish there, we can head for the restaurant. That's if it is alright with you."

"That sounds fine, Severus."

They started walking, and after a minute, they reached the shop. Hermione looked up at the store's sign, which read: Raymond's Apothecary. It was an old sign, and the gold lettering was faded almost to the point where it was unreadable.

Severus held the door open for Hermione, and then he followed her in. He could see Master Raymond in his back office but didn't bother to call to him. He'd been buying Potions supplies from this apothecary for so long, that he knew where every single ingredient was. Not only that, but Master Raymond trusted him with the more dangerous and expensive ingredients.

He murmured to Hermione, "I know that you are very skilled with potions and their ingredients, but I think that perhaps you should let me handle some of these more volatile ones."

Hermione nodded and told him that she understood perfectly. "I know how dangerous some potions ingredients can be."

When he was finished collecting what he needed, he called in Master Raymond and told him what he had purchased so he could charge it to his Hogwart's account.

"I will be certain to do that, Professor Snape."

"Shall we, Hermione?"

He opened the front door for her, and he stepped through after holding it for her.

After a short walk, they arrived at the restaurant. Severus walked up to the maitre d' and after a brief conversation, he escorted the couple to a semi-private table.

"Would you like the usual Chambolle-Musigny tonight, sir? And would you perhaps like to order an appetizer while you wait?"

"Yes, of course, bring out the Chambolle. And we'd like an order of calamari tonight."

"Right away, sir."

The wine was brought out, and Severus poured Hermione a glass. He then raised his glass to hers in a toast. "Here's to the beginning of what will hopefully be the start of something wonderful."

Hermione ran her tongue over her bottom lip and raised her glass to his toast. As she took a slip warmness settled over her body and a slow smile slid over her face.

"You used to scare me you know," Hermione said with a slight laugh. "My first potions class as a first year, you nearly scared me do death when you yelled at me to put my hand down. And then that voice of yours! It almost gave me nightmares after I heard your "brew fame, bottle glory" speech."

"Yes, well, I was slightly less patient with know-it-alls back then than I am now." Severus accompanied this statement with a slight smirk in her direction. "And my voice has been known to give nightmares." Here he paused for a moment. "And other slightly more pleasurable things."

A tension filled the air; neither one knew what to say to the other. Every time their eyes met they both looked hurriedly away. So many thoughts were running through Hermione's head. "_What should I say? I should say something, what a fool I must look like I can't even hold a simple adult conversation with him. Great Hermione now you're stuck in a restaurant, and you both have nothing to say to each other." _Hermione was so nervous that her thoughts were chasing each other around her head and colliding constantly.

Severus, who was watching in wonder the emotions that were showing on her face, tried to get her attention. He failed twice. Finally, he reached over and picked up her hand.

"Hermione," Severus tried again.

When he touched her hands she jumped. At that exact instant, the waiter arrived with the calamari. He tripped over Hermione's foot, and everything ended up in Severus's lap. A look of complete horror crossed Hermione's face.

"Severus I'm so sorry! Oh gods! I have been dreaming about a date with you for so long that I am such a klutz that ...I just…oh shit… and now I've completely ruined it!" Realizing what she had just admitted to him Hermione pushed away from the table and bolted for the door. Severus just slid back down in his chair and looked at the waiter who was hovering over him and apologizing profusely.

"Sir, I'm so sorry… will you still be staying? The meal will be on the house this evening." Severus, who wasn't listening as it had finally gotten through his head what Hermione had just admitted, smiled the biggest smile ever. He glanced up at the waiter who was awaiting his answer anxiously.

"Actually, I will be following the lady home. Please have our complete order placed in to-go containers, and I will take it with me. We will be dining in this evening." When the food was delivered, Severus set back off towards the public apparition point with a smile that would rival any Hufflepuff's. With a small pop, he apparated to the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione was curled up in her window seat; her shoes had been kicked off as soon as she walked through the door. Who would have guessed how badly her feet would hurt after practically running all that way in new muggle shoes. Of course, sprinting all the way up the stairs back to her quarters didn't help. _"How will I ever be able to face him again? If he didn't think I was too young for him before he probably does by now. Really mature Granger, you can't even act civilized on a normal date. He barely touched your hand and you lost it. Can you imagine him trying to touch any other part of your body? I guess nerves just got the best of me. He'll probably never speak to me again." _ She leaned her head against the cool window pane, trying to calm herself down and relieve her anxiety.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. As Hermione made her way over to it, she was wondering who it could be as it was rather late. As she pulled the door open she was completely surprised, "_Severus?"_

"May I come in Hermione? I have brought our dinner and was hoping that maybe we could start this evening over again?" Severus said with a very serious look on his face and a slight bow.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Sev-" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Severus stopped her, because he knew what she was about to say. He leaned in and interrupted her speech with a brief but romantic kiss.

"There, we got that out of the way. Now we can stop worrying about _is he/she going to kiss me, am I going to kiss her;_ we can just have dinner now." He entered her quarters not waiting for her to say yes; taking the decision out of her hands and taking control of the night back. With a wave of his wand, the coffee table was surrounded by pillows, and candles were ablaze all over the room. Soft music filtered in Severus stopped because it looked amazing, and he didn't want to over do it. With a look of wonder on her face, Hermione closed the door behind Severus and followed him into the room. She sank down on the pillows, not really remembering what had been said, just feeling that the comfort between them had settled.

After the meal and before dessert Severus noticed that Hermione was rubbing the back of her foot. Reaching over he started to massage it. With a moan Hermione placed the other one on the satin pillow next to his warm body. She remembered Severus started talking to her about some of the potions he was working on.

An hour passed, and Severus asked if she was ready for dessert, and with a small smile Hermione said yes. He made his way to get up with a tiny groan. "Oh I haven't sat on the floor in a few years. I must be getting old."

"Severus please lie face down on the couch. I might just have a remedy for that little problem." He was just about to protest when Hermione held the bag with their dessert in it. "If you don't follow my orders I will not share this wonderful smelling dessert with you." She said with a saucy little wink of her own. No one really knew how much Severus truly did like desserts, but he hurried to comply.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom and returned with a jar of warming oil. "Please remove your shirt Professor Snape." Severus turned his head to correct her use of his title and saw the oil in her hand.

"How truly Slytherin of you my dear getting me out of my shirt on a first date. I wonder what the second date will bring." He said with a smirk. Yet he complied with the request to get out of his shirt.

Thirty minutes later Severus was completely relaxed except for one particular part of his anatomy which was definitely anything but relaxed. The grandfather clock in Hermione's room chimed two o'clock, which surprised them both because of the lateness of the hour.

"I had better get going we both need our beauty sleep. I more than you," he said. With the grace of a cougar he stood up and reached for his shirt and buttoned it up while walking towards the door with Hermione.

"We didn't get a chance to eat dessert, Severus." Hermione had opened one of the containers and had brought a mouthful up to his lips. He gently grasped her wrist and brought the forkful down to her lips and she opened her mouth and never lost eye contact with Severus. She moaned with pleasure when the taste assaulted her senses. As soon as she swallowed Severus's lips were moving against her own.

His tongue traced her lips begging for her to open them. His hands moved towards her hair, and with a wave her hair cascaded around her shoulders. As he pulled her tighter into his embrace her lips opened. She felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her. As she leaned more into his embrace, her legs went weak. He gently pulled away from her; looking down at the glassy look in her eyes brought out his trademark smirk.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Hermione. I hope you will allow me to take you on another date sometime very soon." He moved closer for one more feather light kiss, and then he was gone. She stood in the door way for a few moments before she realized he had made off with the dessert.

"Severus you will pay for that." She heard his chuckling as she closed the door. The smile he had placed on her lips because of his kiss carried her through the night with some very naughty dreams that starred a certain sexy Potions Professor doing some very erotic things to a certain student with the dessert he had just carried off.

A/N: I would like to beg everybody's forgiveness for taking so long to post this chapter! I realized that it had taken me three months to post and I was horrified! I promise that it will never take me that long to post again.

I hope you guys liked the story of Severus and Hermione's first date! It was fun to write.

I'm hungry for some reviews so go and click that button and leave me one. If I get lots, I will write faster! And if you guys want anything specific to happen, LET ME KNOW! I would love to get some ideas from you guys, and I will try to incorporate any ideas I get into future chapters. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A huge thanks to all my reviewers: you are the reason I continue with this story. Thank you to GerryPhanatic, excessivelyperky, Jess, Dendara100, Megan Consoer, Fairy of Fire and Fury, an anonymous reviewer, and Shonah89.

Kelly: You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to this story. Thank you so much for all of your fantastic help! You are the best.

Warning: There could be quite a bit of angst in this chapter, along with some mentions of slash. You have been warned!

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Reunion

Draco Malfoy was preparing to leave Malfoy Manor for a business meeting when suddenly Minerva McGonagall's owl appeared at his window. Since she never owled him unless it was urgent, Draco resigned himself to being late for his meeting at the Ministry.

"Hey there, Brian, what are you doing here?" He swiftly untied the parchment that was attached to his leg and unrolled it. As he scanned the parchment, he gave out a loud gasp, which drew the attention of Harry, who was in the next room. "What's going on, love?" When Harry didn't get a reply, he abandoned what he was doing to see what was wrong. He saw that his lover was even more pale than usual and that his hands were shaking. "Draco, honey, what's the matter?" He realized that the letter that Draco was clutching must be the source of his distress, so he took it from him and began to read. A moment later, Harry looked up and stared at Draco with a blank expression. Slowly however, Harry's face was transformed into a mask of pure joy. "Is this true?"

Draco too began to grin. "It must be. McGonagall sent it. And she wouldn't have any reason to send us something like this that wasn't real." Suddenly he jumped up from the sofa he was sitting on and said, "I have to go tell her about this. I'll be back soon, Harry." With that, he ran into the bedroom and grabbed his cloak.

"I'm coming with you, Draco," Harry said. "There's no way you can go see Hermione without me. I haven't seen her for a long time, a couple of months, and I'm her best friend."

"You know you can't do that, Harry," Draco said with a sigh. "There are only two people who know where Hermione is staying, me and McGonagall, and we're her secret keepers." Draco went to go stand next to Harry with a groan. "You know that if I could, I would take you, but it's impossible. Please don't argue with me on this. I couldn't bear that." Harry accepted Draco's explanation with as much grace as he could muster. "I guess I'll see you soon, then."

"As soon as I let Hermione know the news, I'll be taking her to Hogwarts. Minerva has already planned this big homecoming for her." With that, Draco walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from the jar on the mantel and tossed it in. "See you soon, Harry."

Hermione was curled up on the day bed in the Manor looking through a photo album of her and Severus when the floo was activated in the middle of the morning. Grabbing her wand off of the coffee table, she ran towards the kitchen. She knew that if it was an attack she could use the secret passageway in the food pantry that led out to the woods surrounding the mansion while whoever was attacking thought she had gone out the back door.

Draco appeared in the fireplace at Snape Manor and hastily sang out: "Sunny days sweepin' the clouds away to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get how to get to Sesame Street?" There was a slight pause, and then a male voice said: "God damn it, Hermione, I can not believe you made me sing that ridiculous muggle song. And now I'm going to be humming that silly tune all day." He looked up at that moment and saw that she was clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh gods! The famous Draco Malfoy singing Sesame Street. Oh, I could sell that memory for some good money! And don't think I wouldn't either, because right now I am so mad at you! Draco Malfoy, you son of a bitch, you are lucky I don't hex your balls off right now. I was so pissed off when I saw you telling Harry that I am still alive, especially while Severus is still going through hell. I'm still pissed at you! And then you have the audacity to show up here like it was nobody's business. I just – wait a minute, why are you here?" She turned on her heel and lifted one eyebrow, an expression she had learned from her obstinate lover.

Draco held up a hand "Slow down Hermes. We finally learned who was responsible for attempting to kidnap you. A mission was devised to bring him and his cronies into custody. It ended up that the big baddie was McNair and they have him and the group he was leading. Minerva is having an Order dinner and, and she has politely requested that you attend. And just so you know, when Minerva politely requests your company, it's mandatory that you attend. You have two hours to doll yourself up and we'll arrive together."

Hermione finally let go of the emotions that she had been holding in check for the past two months. Tears of relief, joy, and sadness came pouring out of her and down her cheeks. She could finally be reunited with Severus, whom she had had no contact with for over two months. She would no longer have to worry about anything happening to him, or any of her friends. She was finally safe. Draco, who hated to see any woman cry, freaked out when Hermione lost it. Seeing her crying just made him want to curl up and cry alongside her.

"Hermione, honey, it's over," he walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the day bed. He sat upon it and just held her while the sobs grew stronger. "Hermione you have got to stop this. Your face is going to get all blotchy. Hermes this is so unlike you. Come on, you know I can't handle seeing women cry!" In a desperate attempt to get her to stop crying, Draco started bribing her. "What if I offered you the use of any of my vacation homes, whenever you wanted, for the rest of your life." He stroked her hair and was mentally berating himself for not bringing Harry, who knew exactly what to say to calm Hermione down. "Hermes, shhhhhh it's going to be okay I promise it will all work out. Come on let's think about what your going to wear. How about the emerald Yule ball gown that you wore last year that we chaperoned, and Severus couldn't take his eyes off you?" Draco said as he summoned a box of tissues from across the room. "Okay maybe that's a little too dressy what about a nice plain Muggle skirt that shows a little bit of leg just for Severus. Oh, well don't worry we'll have time enough to get you dressed." Draco ended up rubbing her back and talking softly to her for over an hour before she fully stopped crying.

Hermione pulled Draco close "Thank you for that I'm sorry to have broken down like that. Oh my goodness, look at the time I have less than an hour," she dashed to the bathroom and Draco walked to the couch and picked up a Potions Magazine and began to read while waiting for Hermione to finish her toilette.

Almost everyone had arrived, and the only people missing were Draco, Harry and Severus. Minerva was pleased with the way everyone had arrived on time. The hall doors opened and in walked Harry and Severus. Severus nodded to everyone and took his usual place at the end of the table. Harry was walking over to sit with Remus & Tonks where a place set for two. He gave Minerva a broad smile and wink. Minerva who did a double take on receiving that wink thought to herself "That little ferret, just wait until I get my hands on him."

Clearing her throat, she gained the attention of the crowd assembled, "Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. I have something to share with you all. A few months ago a problem was brought to my attention concerning one of our own. As this persons life was in danger, I had to act quickly and with out consulting any of you. I choose a path that hurt most of you very deeply. I am truly sorry for that. Today we arrested Walden McNair and a group of ten Death Eaters who were involved in the attack on Hermione Granger. Severus, sit down and let me finish." Severus was battling to fight down the rage that had sprung up inside of him at being told that they had captured Hermione's killer. He was just about to leave when he heard Minerva say "Severus, please, let me finish then you may go if you'd like". Severus turned to look at Minerva.

"Why wasn't I told of this Minerva? I've suspected them all along and you kept pushing me in other directions. Why did you hide their arrest from me? I have a right to my revenge." Minerva started walking towards him she wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Just give me a few more minutes then if you want to go to Azkaban then you will be free to go." With a slight nod, he slid into his seat.

Minerva continued. "Alastor Moody is with McNair right now getting all of the info he can. Now." She paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "This is not the only reason, nor is it the main one, why I have brought you all here." She paused and walked over to the doors of the Great Hall, whispering something to somebody hidden just out of sight. She returned and continued talking.

"The night that Hermione Granger was attacked she was severely injured. We learned of the Death Eaters' plans to kidnap her in the hopes that Severus would bargain for her life with his own. If we hadn't discovered who was behind this plot, Hermione and Severus would never have truly been free to start any type of life together." At this, Minerva sent a quick glance to Severus who appeared to be on the verge of bolting from the room.

"So with the help of a potion and the willingness of a friend who was dying, we…"

"Minerva," Professor Flitwick interrupted in his squeaky voice, "what is going on? Who is 'we'? And what are you leading up to?"

"I am talking about myself and Draco Malfoy, Filius. Now, as I was saying, we announced to the whole wizarding world that Hermione Granger was dead. Tonight, I am here to let you know she's alive and well and has been in hiding at Snape Manor."

Before Minerva could get another word out, a storm of voiced erupted from the people sitting around. "What? Where is she? Can we see her?" Minerva smiled and clapped her hands together. Banners appeared suddenly all over that read "Welcome Home Hermione". Everybody's gaze followed Minerva's, and then the doors burst open. Hermione stood there, framed in the light of the setting sun. With a roar everyone jumped up and raced towards her. Severus just sat there for a minute, clutching his heart, too stunned to move. Hermione met his gaze, and just stood there, staring at him. In the next instant, she was running towards him, arms outstretched. He leaped up and caught her in his arms just in time.

"Oh, gods, Hermione. My love, my sweet. I thought I would never see you again." His arms were fisted in her hair, and he was raining sweet kisses all over her eyes, and cheeks, and lips.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around Severus and was sobbing into his neck. "Severus, I love you, oh, I've missed you so much."

Several minutes passed, with the reunited couple just clinging to each other. Finally, Severus released her and held her a few inches away so that he could look at her face. For some inexplicable reason, what he saw there caused rage to start building in him.

He set her away from him, grabbed her hand, and started dragging her down to the dungeons.

Draco, who by that time had found Harry in the crowd and was hugging him, said out loud, "Well, I guess we all know what they're going to be doing for the next hour or two."

With a laugh, the assembled people began to crowd around Draco and Minerva, anxious for the details of the daring plot. Little did they know how wrong they were about Severus' plans for Hermione that evening.

A/N: Yes, I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the huge delay in posting! I am hoping that my teachers will have pity on me and not give too many assignments so that I can post chapter 9 soon (hopefully within a month).

I LOVE REVIEWS! So, any at all would be appreciated, and it should also be known that reviews make me write faster, so chapters come quicker! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: GerryPhanatic, Shdwcat27, Monnbeam, kimXandrea, excessivelyperky, Barb8, Megan Consoer, and annette. I love you all!!!

Kelly: Once again, I don't know what the hell I would do without you! Thanks for all of your input and ideas!!!!

Warning: Even more angst in this chapter than the last one (which wasn't very much, but still). You have been warned.

Chapter 9: Trouble in Paradise

1Severus turned to leave the room with Hermione in tow, his fury building, astonished that just a few short minutes ago he had been feeling so many joyous emotions. He felt that he would explode if he didn't hit something soon. He unwarded the door to his private chambers and then forced himself to close the door quietly behind Hermione. He made his way over to his liquor cabinet and removed his bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. "It's been quite a few months for the two of us, hasn't it, darling?" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist. Severus immediately shrugged her away and went to go sit on the sofa. This worried Hermione, and she simply stared at him as he sprang back up from the sofa, unable to sit still, and swept around the room, robes billowing after him. Finally, all the anger that had been building up in him erupted.

"Damn you Hermione! God damn you to hell for what the past few months have put me through. Do you have any idea what has been going through my mind? Do you know what it felt like, knowing that I should have been there with you, protecting you? The guilt of not being with you when you needed me the most, despite the promise that I gave you that nothing would ever hurt you if you stayed with me, nearly drove me to suicide."

Hermione gave a startle gasp at that, horrified and yet slightly pleased at the same time that someone could love her so much. She knew she shouldn't be happy at the news, and yet knowing that Severus loved her so much caused some of the fear of being abandoned by him to leave her. Despite all of the evidence that he loved her, she still worried that one day he would tire of her, find another, more experienced woman, and leave her. However, Severus ignored her and continued to rant.

"The torture of knowing that if I had not accepted the relationship that you offered, you would have still be alive nearly drove me insane. The part of my soul that your love brought to life shattered that day. When they showed me into that viewing room, I felt a well of anger and hatred spring up inside of me. All I could think of was that whoever had done this to you would soon be wishing they were dead. Seeing your lifeless body finally broke me. Not even Voldemort had ever been able to break me. Just knowing that I would never again feel your arms wrapped around me, your lips pressed against mine, my name coming from your mouth as I brought you to the brink of passion caused me to break. The heart that you made come alive was turned to stone that day." He turned towards Hermione, and with a few steps he was right in front of her.

"Oh Severus," she said as she reached her hand up with tears in her eyes to cup his cheek. He easily deflected it and looked into her eyes. What Hermione saw there was worse than anger or disgust. The look in his eyes caused her hand to tremble and her mouth to quiver. The only emotion that was visible in his eyes was indifference. In that moment, Hermione knew that he was lost to her.

"Gather up all of your things and get out of my life. To me, the day I held that body in my arms is the day you died to me. You had no faith that I would be able to act as if I was in mourning for you." He paused for a moment, and Hermione saw him draw a deep breath.

"The love and trust that we shared is gone forever. I had the Dark Lord convinced that I was on his side for twenty years, and you had no faith in my acting ability. Not allowing me to fight this battle with you, Hermione shows me how much you thought of my ability to take care of you." Now he sneered at her. "You can just go to hell and take your love with you."

Severus raised a fist and swung it towards Hermione who never flinched when it came within mere inches from her face and connected with the wall she had been standing next to. He raised his eyes to hers, and she saw the indifference, and yet also pain that were visible there.

"Pack your things. I want you gone when I return. You are DEAD to me!" With that, he turned on his heels and left without a backward glance. Hermione slid down the wall and collapsed to the floor while tears streamed down her face and all her hope died. A few hours later Dobby & Libby entered Severus' quarters. Harry had seen the Potions Master storm out of the castle, and he had a sinking feeling that things hadn't gone well for Hermione. He knew that she would be needing someone and so he had sent her house elf down to see to her.

They reported back to Harry a few minutes later, and they explained what she had asked them to do. They then returned to Severus' quarters and packed up all of Hermione's belongings that Severus had left in his rooms. She would be leaving Hogwarts in a day's time, and she had some stops to make before she left.

When the two house elves had left, Harry shook his head "oh Hermes". He felt his gut twist in pain at the thought of what she must be going through. He knew that she would need a safe refuge for a few days. With a tilt of his head and a small smile to himself he walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

As soon as Harry emerged from the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley was hugging him and telling him how glad she was to see him. Before she could force him to sit down and eat, he told her he needed to see Fred and George.

"Oh, they're upstairs in their room, working very hard on some special fireworks that will be seen for miles around." As Harry was walking up the stairs, she stopped him with a quick question, "Hermione's alright isn't she, Harry? She left so quickly with Severus that I never got a chance to talk to her."

"I don't think so Mrs. Weasley. That's why I'm here: I need to see the twins. Hermione will be taking a break and I want them to work on something so that will protect her if she's ever in trouble. I was thinking that maybe they could make some sort of disguised portkey that could take her somewhere safe. It could be activated if she was scared or injured.

"That's a wonderful idea, Harry! You should think about having several others made as well so that if she _is_ ever in trouble, her friends will be able to go and help her." She turned from him so that she could finish preparing dinner. "Now, you go and talk to Fred and George and tell them to set the portkey coordinates to the Burrow. You and Hermione have been like an addition to our family, and when we thought she was gone, it was like someone had killed one of my own children. So yes have it activated to here.

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley and smiled up into her eyes "Thanks Mrs. Weasley; I'll be sure and do that." He walked towards to the twins' work room out in the back pasture. "Oh, and Harry? You're staying for dinner. Don't even think about arguing either, because you don't have nearly enough meat on your bones."

Fred and George, who had heard Mrs. Weasley talking to Harry, popped their heads out of the window and were thrilled to see Harry walking towards them. After chatting with them for a few minutes about their joke shop, Harry got down to business. He explained his idea to his friends who whole heartedly agreed. They decided to make the portkeys rings, since that wouldn't be too obvious, and Hermione would be able to wear it all the time.

"I also think it would be a good idea to charm the ring so that only certain people can take it off. It wouldn't be very useful if she was captured by Deatheaters and they took it off." He grinned at them and they discussed who needed a ring and they had their list completed.

After looking at the list, George commented, "Harry I noticed that Severus is not on this list. Did something happen between the two of them? I thought that he would be thrilled that she was alive." When Harry didn't answer immediately, he glanced up from the quick sketches of rings he had been drawing.

Harry sighed as he looked up at George. "I'm not sure, George. I suppose you had better make one for him just in case he comes to his senses. It's going to be a very bumpy road for those two," Harry said as he looked down at his watch and took his leave.

While Hermione's surrogate family worried about her, the woman in question was in the office of the headmistress talking with Minerva about where she was going and what she was planning on doing.

"Are you sure Hermione? I am sure you know this, having been in a serious relationship with him for more than four years, but Severus can tend to overreact to situations he is uncomfortable in. I'm sure that he will come to his senses very soon." Minerva told the distraught young woman with a comforting pat on her shoulder. "He just needs a little time to sort things out in his head. You were missing for almost six months. Once he realizes that we didn't have any choice, he'll be so ecstatic that you're back in his arms that he probably won't let you leave the dungeons for a month! I really think you should take some more time to think things through. You don't want to make any life altering decisions when you're in this state."

Hermione got up without speaking from where she sat on the couch, walked over to where Minerva's pensive rested, and pulling out a silver strand with her wand, placed it into the silver bowl. "Come take a look for yourself, Minerva. Once you see this, you'll know exactly why I need to do this."

Several minutes passed in the silent office while Hermione waited for her friend to finish viewing her memory. Minerva exited the memory with tears on her cheeks. Quickly wiping them off with the backs of her hand, she strode over to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, my dear. I am so sorry! I really never thought he would act like that towards you. It's all my fault. I believed that the fewer people who knew of our plans the better it would be." She pulled her into her arms and asked, "Where will you go?"

"There is a local apothecary in Salem that Is looking for someone to work with their potions and improve the quality. Also to make them taste better." At this Hermione gave a tiny smirk. "They will even find me a place to live while I am over there working. I should go, Minerva. I still need to tell Harry and the Weasleys that I'm moving to America." Hermione walked back over to the pensive and retrieved her memory.

"Hermione, you will be sorely missed by everybody here. You must promise to write often and visit as frequently as possible. You should visit as soon as you can so that you can fill us in on what went on during the six months you were gone. We love you so please don't shut us out. You will always have a home here at Hogwarts for as long as you need one." She turned away from Hermione as she started to cry so that the girl would not become more upset. "You have just returned, you know. I do wish you would reconsider."

"Minerva you have always been like a surrogate mother to me and I know you feel the same. I would never dream of shutting any of you out. I will be coming back, I just need to give both of us some space. I don't know if my relationship with Severus will ever be able to go back to the way it was. I will always hope that one day he will forgive me, but I don't believe he will ever want to go back to the way things were. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again." Hermione walked towards the door. "Watch out for him will you, Minerva? He still has my heart, and I just want more than anything for him to be happy." As she walked out the door, she said so softly that Minerva had to strain to catch the words, "Even if he is happy without me." Hermione's words echoed around the room long after she had left.

Dobby & Libby were waiting for Hermione when she emerged from Minerva's office. They walked silently with her to the gates of Hogwarts where she turned to them both. "Dobby, Libby I know you both want to come with me to America, but I need you to stay here with Severus. He'll need you both right now. Please make sure he eats and do whatever is necessary to keep him safe and healthy. I want you to do everything you can to help him. Libby, if you could please fetch me the suitcase I had while at Snape Manor. Pack whatever remains in Professor Snape's rooms and store them with Minerva. Thank you both." Hermione got down to their level and gave them each a hug. She walked out of the gates of the castle that had been her home for the last 12 years. AS she continued down the path, she saw a familiar person striding in the opposite direction. He strode right past her without even glancing at her. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks as she apparated to The Burrow.

A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize for the huge delay in posting. All I can say is that my life has not been going very well for the past year. Luckily, things are better now.

Chapter 10 is in the works right now. I hope to have it out fairly quickly, although I am going on vacation soon without access to a computer. Please let me know if you have any ideas you would like to see! I want to know what you guys want!

Reviews fuel the plot bunnies!!!!!!!!! More reviews equals faster updates. So please, review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
